fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2015
07:20 deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed 07:20 wat 07:21 nuuu 07:21 yeet 07:26 wat 07:26 * ToonLink12 hugs lewis 07:27 Son of a Llama!! 07:27 I suck at making OC's T~T 07:28 ok 07:30 then.. he left. 07:30 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox hugs pink :3 07:31 * Pinkgirl234 hugs back 07:31 yay hugs X3 07:32 hi pink 07:32 Kumusta 07:32 pink fun mansion? im so bored 07:32 * Manglytyg hugs lewis 07:33 Pink , frank is still in the hospital :( 07:33 Lewis want a hug 07:33 Frank alam ni Pink na 12 ako 07:33 edi wow 07:33 Ouch 07:33 Ano ng pala ng yari sa iyo 07:33 hindi ako si frank loko loko 07:34 si frank nakigamit sakin 07:34 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate deploys Bees 07:34 Hello Toon and Pink 07:34 Nahihilo na nanaman ako dito 07:34 * ToonLink12 translates fun mansion into talgalog 07:35 wait lang pink 07:35 Jedha I got headcolds since yesterday 07:35 KG 07:36 I have never seen so few users in this chat. 07:36 Me either 07:38 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate gets Gasoline 07:38 Hey Jedha 07:38 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate pours it Over someone's Body 07:38 Your fired 07:39 That was nice 07:39 * Pinkgirl234 eats (icecream) 07:40 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox wants to hug someone :3 07:40 Hug meh *^* 07:41 :3 07:41 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox hugs KG 07:41 * Manglytyg hugs Lewis 07:41 Hug meh 07:41 *hugs back* 07:41 And Lewis, call me Skittle-Puff 07:42 okay :3 07:42 *^* Everyone call me Skittle-Puff 07:43 KG 07:43 Yes? 07:43 See that 07:44 *looks around* Whut 07:45 It's lewis 07:45 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox is asleep 07:45 * Manglytyg wakes Lewis Up 07:45 >:) 07:46 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox blows a raspberry at mangly and walks to my room in the cove and locks the door 07:46 Cute 07:46 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox falls asleep on my bed 07:46 Nya 07:47 zzzzzzzzzzz 07:47 what does Nya mean? 07:49 its a dromor 07:49 What? 07:49 Hello 07:50 hi 07:50 Hey. 07:50 Dromor is a anamatronic 07:51 Strokes Jennifer 07:51 >:) 07:51 Wtf 07:51 Same 07:52 BOO!! 07:52 Lol 07:52 *dromor sits in lonely corner 07:52 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox hugs yach 07:52 * Yachiru2 hugs back 07:52 Heyo! 07:52 pulls dromor in non lonely corner 07:52 yo 07:53 *dromor walks to lonely corner 07:53 Dromor don't be lonely 07:53 *ignores mangly 07:54 huggles Yach 07:57 *smokes a cigar 07:57 * Manglytyg throws weed to dromor 07:57 *smokes weed 07:57 aka the person who convinced me to stay on the wiki 07:58 You've changed mangly 07:58 I know 07:58 AFK iff 07:58 * off 07:59 :( Feels ignored 07:59 * Manglytyg huggles Yandere 07:59 hi yandere 07:59 *hugs Yandere and MG 07:59 me hugs back 07:59 *hugs backs* 08:00 Shit :( 08:00 *walks away from the hugging 08:00 nope 08:00 The hell you are 08:01 Dromor doesn't like hugs 08:01 Why 08:01 idk 08:01 * Yachiru2 dances 08:01 * Manglytyg hugs yach 08:02 Guys, I feel happy now. :) Come join the hug Dromor 08:02 *No 08:02 no 08:02 * Yachiru2 huggles mangles 08:02 *walks away 08:02 * Manglytyg huggles Insane KG and Yach 08:03 ... 08:03 Uuuugh such a bore sometimes 08:03 Wait don't for get Pink 08:03 I'm not built to be hugged 08:03 *sits in lonely corner 08:04 *hugs Dromor* 08:04 Nope he isn't 08:04 Where does this rp take place? 08:04 *ignores the hug 08:06 Shit! *runs off to school saying * " I am so late!" 08:06 * Manglytyg pets Dromor 08:07 Oh shit it's day *runs to pirate cove 08:07 *takes bike and does epic tricks 08:07 *closes curtains 08:08 runs to pirates cove 08:08 opens curtains 08:08 what are you doing 08:08 I'm here! 08:08 Nothing 08:08 *walks into school 08:08 *closes curtains 08:08 Gets a match 08:09 lights a match 08:09 *gets to pizzaria, risking bad grades* * grabs match and puts it out* 08:09 looks at flame 08:10 No! 08:10 looks at pirates coe 08:10 *cove 08:10 smiles evily 08:10 *kids run into pizzarea 08:10 Sigh 08:10 Why not 08:10 Mangly I put it out 08:10 Why 08:11 Why would you do that 08:11 Dromor would approve 08:11 *steps out of pirate cove* approve what 08:12 *takes matches* I'll have these *rides on bike to school 08:12 nvm 08:13 *goes back in pirate cove and closes curtains 08:13 (I wanna rp as 2 people) 08:13 k 08:14 Fire the Fox: *finished being built and enters pirate cove* 08:16 *stares at fire * who are you 08:16 *sits in the office* c: 08:17 Fire: I'm Fire the pirate! Who you be? 08:17 dromor the pirate 08:18 why are you here fire 08:18 Fire: Ye might not want to hear this,but I'm your replacement Dromor. 08:19 Why would I need replacing 08:19 lets see 08:19 im not broken 08:19 im not insane 08:19 you kill guards, you eat people and thats the majority really 08:20 the kids still like me 08:20 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate floats 08:20 what kids, you've never entertained kids in your life 08:20 i have 08:21 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox rolls eyes 08:21 your old, glitchy and murderous 08:21 so what 08:22 who cares 08:22 um, the staff obviously 08:22 who dont want to die 08:22 or the kdis to die 08:23 im not getting replaced *closes pirate cove curtains 08:23 I just realised that word assault contains ass. 08:23 Fire: New pizzeria, New animatronics. All old animatronics are being scrapped and used for parts. I'll be your replacing fox. Just so ye know, I'm female. 08:24 so does assassin 08:24 twice 08:24 *dromor goes to the office where the staff are 08:25 Staff: dromor? 08:25 *kills the staff 08:25 thats for replacing me 08:25 you fuckers 08:25 Fire: *leaps at Dromor* 08:25 I know that assassin has two asses in its name. Reason: memes. 08:26 *throws fire through a wall 08:26 Back 08:26 Did I miss trouble? 08:26 Ugh 08:26 Trouble? Nah. Fight? Yee. 08:26 *walks to pirate cove 08:26 *jumps on dromor and flips his off switch 08:27 This is my home��. 08:27 My whole life's being a lie, Pink. 08:27 I...will...kill..you next time *turns off 08:27 @Spencer PM then? 08:27 I just realised that word assault contains r 08:28 * Lewis the Cute Pirate Fox builds dromor a home near a volcano knowing he loves fire, throws Dromor in the house 08:28 *ass in it, lok 08:28 *walks into pirate cove after locking dromor in parts and service 08:28 **lol 08:28 Let's keep a pizzaria setting 08:30 *turns back on* where am i 08:30 Fire: *goes out to perform at day* 08:31 Pizzaria? 08:31 Yeet 08:31 Inb4 pinging Jillips and he won't eeapond 08:31 Pootis PM? 08:31 *respond 08:32 *smiles and hugs all the children 08:33 *breaks down parts and service door 08:33 *walks to pirate cove 08:34 (Iwill be fire all day now. No more name at the beginning of everything I say 08:35 *stands in front of pirate cove 08:35 I don't understand why do people think that 'pizzaria' is right word, but okay. I am not curious. 08:35 because the e sounds liek an a 08:36 it osunds like pee-za-ree-a 08:36 not pee-ze-ree-a 08:36 (pizza) Yumn yum 08:36 Pizza 08:36 i had pizza for dinner yesterday 08:38 ^ 08:38 Nom nom yum yum 08:40 Dromor? 08:40 Margherita gets bad if you don't eat it fast. 08:40 Did I spelled that right? 08:41 Anyway, Jen. 08:42 I'm not getting replaced 08:43 /silence 08:44 Dang, won't work again. 08:44 Dromor? Is it ok if I mention you a bit on my profile,in both the occupation and rivals while describing my fnaf oc. 08:45 puts alright 08:45 it's alright 08:46 K 08:47 HNNNNNNGH, just lost another battle. 08:47 No trouble so far? 08:47 Guess I have to work on Cassie Cage to pump 'er. 08:49 Ey 08:50 Jen. Yey. 08:51 Oh 08:51 Hey.. 08:51 Hi 08:51 :) 08:51 c: 08:52 *sighs* and smashes my time machine* 08:52 How do u do that emoji? 08:52 u need the c 08:52 The c and then these : 08:52 Put them tigether 08:52 C: 08:52 There 08:53 Puppet. I like you. My fnaf oc doesn't. 08:53 *blushes* o-oh who is ur oc? 08:53 Check my page 08:54 User:InsaneYandere 08:54 (biggerc) <<< This emote is creepy. Wouldn't be hapoy if you found that face on the window in 3 AM 08:54 *? 08:54 *heart makes a tiny crack* oh.. 08:55 How u do dat emote pootis? 08:55 Your rival is Dromor? 08:55 Insert biggerc between brackets. 08:55 C: 08:56 ( biggerc ) without spacea. 08:56 *spaces 08:56 GTG 08:56 Bye dude 08:56 *sighs and kicks a rock continously* 08:57 Fire:He hates me cuz I'm his replacement manglyl.(going afk) 08:57 *bumps into wall* 08:57 k 08:58 *sigh* Another rival *eyes turn black and white as i tigjten my fist trying to calm down* 08:59 Fighting Puppet? No, thanks. 08:59 I'll use Ermacgherd pills. 08:59 *calms down* 09:00 Spencer calming people down 09:00 well done 09:01 I calm myself down with positive thoughts.. 09:01 Spencer didn't cal, me dowm 09:01 Calm* 09:02 *sits down and slowly falls 2 sleep* 09:05 *wakes up an hour later* 09:06 I am still here 09:06 Dang the enter/exit streak 09:06 K 09:06 *walks home and lays on my bed* 09:06 ... 09:07 K 09:07 * Pinkgirl234 informs Ghetsis that Pink is here 2015 08 23